Battle Of Ages: The Final Frontier
by Izanagi-Izanami
Summary: What if the fourth ninja war happened in a different way...what if the old relics and new gems fight together...what if naruto had a brother...Find out What will happen..[Spoilers ALERT] [Changes in STORYLINE]
1. Chapter 1: THE BEGINNING

**(A/N: Greetings everyone. The story line is somewhat different from the original naruto. please read it. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Please feel free to review.)**

* * *

**Prologue**

Konoha was facing an emergency situation. Something like this has never happened in the past sixteen years ever since the attack of the mighty kyuubi which saw the fall of the then strongest shinobi of the village The Fourth hokage. The fourth sacrificed his own life on a day he was blessed with twins, two boys, for the sake of the village only managing to give a parting gift or what you can call a curse, to only one of his children by sealing the kyuubi inside the blond new born baby, believing that one day the boy will be seen as a hero.

It was indeed a curse having a beast living inside you, being secluded by the villagers, being treated as an outcast, and the child too believed it to be a curse trying his hardest to get his place in the village, getting people to acknowledge him, making it his goal to be hokage, and never deviating from his dream.

Coming back to the current emergency situation caused by the leader of the akatsuki Pain, who happened to be the killer of the legendary sage Jiraya, invaded the village in the sole intent to capture the last of the bijju (tailed beasts) the kyuubi . He blasted through the weak defence of the village and reached the hokage in a blink of an eye even after resisting a determined kakashi of the sharingan killing him in the process.

After a few exchange of words of greeting and the hokage taking no time deducing his identy, The leader of the akatsuki launched a deadly attack which turned the village into dust and barren land in an instant leaving the hokage mountain unscratched due to some last minute heroics of the hokage Senju Tsunade.

It was minutes after the aftermath, the kyuubi jinchuuriki arrived, astonished as the village hidden in the leaf showed glimpse of the desserts of the sand village. The kyuubi jinchuuriki showed his power to an extent of transforming into the beast with eight tails almost losing control when the fourth hokage appeared and helping his son. The kyuubi jinchuuriki managed to stop pain and even made an impression which saw him reviving all the villagers he killed and shouldering yet another burden of making the world a better place. The final wish of the fourth hokage came true when his son was hailed as a hero who saved the village from a brink of destruction. Ever since then the name Naruto Uzumaki resonated throughout the village.

**Chapter 01: THE BEGINNING**

It has a month since the Pain invasion. The village has gone back to the way it was before the attacks apart from some major changes like Danzo who snatched the hokage title from a unconscious Tsunade. Danzo was later killed by sasuke on his way back from the Kage Summit in the Iron Country where he was caught controlling Mifune with the eye he stole from Uchiha susui.

Naruto Uzumaki was lying on his bed. he was too lazy to wake up suddenly he heard a knock on his window. He turned around to find it was Kakashi-sensei.

"Naruto, get ready. Godaime has summoned you" kakashi gently conveyed the message to his student.

"Alright, I am coming" naruto said in a low lazy tone. He always thought it was a drag. The last time tsunade summoned him was when he heard the news about jiraya's death. He got ready and reached the hokage tower along with kakashi.

He entered the room and noticed tsunade standing next to her desk. Sizune was standing behind her and yamato was also present in the room and the most surprising part was on the far corner of the room he saw his brother leaning against the wall no bothered to look at him.

"Its rare to find you in a place like this. what are doing here narumi" asked naruto.

Naruto and Narumi get along well. Even though they were brothers, they didn't know each other until the chunin exams. Only before sarutobi died fighting orochimaru, he revealed to narumi that naruto was his brother.

"I didn't chose to be here. Tsunade-sama summoned me" narumi replied. Narumi was a genius like neji and sasuke. He has high sense of pride and he couldn't figure out naruto was his brother until sarutobi told him because he has red hair and naruto had yellow hair.

Tsunade cleared her throat and started explaining the reason they were summoned. " Listen, there have been reports from the fire country that there is some unusual chakra in the air. So the people in this room including me will go there to investigate the place and find the source of that chakra. I've asked narumi to come with us because he is by far the best sensor type we have in our village. We'll leave tonight. Assemble at the main entrance." she said.

"But why do I have to come" asked naruto.

Tsunade just signed and looked at kakashi asking him to explain. Kakashi nodded and explained the situation "Like us, there will be other people who must have sensed this chakra. So if we must face an enemy in battle, we need to be prepared."

"But still it is hard to believe that narumi agreed to come. I thought you don't like going to missions. You didn't even take part in Pain's fight" naruto said

Narumi looked at his brother and said " I agreed to come because there is something about this chakra that interests me. Otherwise I wouldn't have agreed". he said and left the hokage tower.

The team assembled at the gate at midnight and started off to the border of the fire country.

"We are a six man team. Narumi will lead the way and the rest of us will follow. Let's Move !" said tsunade.

The six man team of kakashi,yamato, naruto, sizunne, narumi and the hokage travelled across the fire country and reached the borders within a day and they stopped at the site which emits the unusual chakra. They could see a small hill with a cave. The hill itself is surrounded by thick mist and on top of it there is a swirling chakra.

"There are no signs of enemy of any traps. The coast is clear" narumi informed.

Unlike naruto, narumi was a gifted genius in ninjutsu. He specializes in lightning from jutsu and is considered one of the fastest shinobi of the current age.

"Right. Don't lose your guard. Lets see what is emitting the chakra" said tsunade. She moved in along with sizunne and yamato following right behind her. Kakashi went in when he noticed naruto was standing still and had a serious expression on his face.

"Naruto, lets move. Is there something wrong" asked kakashi.

There were various thoughts racing in his mind. He managed to find his voice. "Nothing, its just that the chakra coming from the cave is very similar to what I felt before. I cant remember who's chakra it is." He replied.

"As I thought" narumi thought in his mind. "The fact that naruto could relate this chakra means that my theory is correct. This is getting more and more interesting" his thoughts continued.

"Well we just have to go in and find out. Hurry we cant let the hokage go in alone" said kakashi. They could see that tsunade was already moving in.

Reluctantly naruto followed kakashi inside and narumi was the last in the line. The entered in to a cave and they could see a river flowing inside the cave. And there was a ray of sunlight making the water glitter and it was a scenic view.

That moment narumi noticed something was strange about this place but what he was seeing right now beat all the others to gain the ultimate focus of the five man team. The team were held at their feet couldn't move. It was a unbelievable sight.

All around the caves there were bodies scattered. All the bodies are famous for their own reasons. They were the bodies of the former heroes of the village.

There were totally seven bodies of people who are supposed to be dead.

Jiraya, Itachi, and a red haired woman and the last THE FOUR HOKAGES.

Immediately tsunade rushed to the first hokage, Yamato went to the second hokage, sizunne went to the third hokage, kakashi went to Jiraya and itachi, while naruto rushed to the fourth hokage and the red haired woman next to him.

**TSUNADE- POV**

I rushed to the body of the first hokage who is also my grandfather. I could hear sizunne reporting that second and sarutobi-sensei are alive. And I myself checked my grandfather's pulse. He really is alive. Even though he is my grandfather, he looks very young. Its like he is in his prime form. The same can be said for second and third hokage.

I stole a glance at kakashi who was trying to wake Jiraya up. I controlled my feelings and focused on getting grandfather up. I don't have time to worry about that idiot right now.

"Grandfather ! Grandfather !...wake up." said. I shook on his shoulders and finally after five or six calls he opened his eyes.

It was an astonishing sight for me. I looked around and looked at naruto who was on far corner of the cave. I knew that reunion is going to be a tough one. Even tougher than mine with Jiraya.

**KAKASHI POV**

It was an astonishing sight for me. I finally realised what naruto ment when he said he could identify the chakra and he couldn't relate it to who it was.

Of course now I know. It was Jiraya-sama's and my sensei's chakra. I would have gone to see sensei but I thought it was best if I let naruto handle it. After all, he did say sensei helped him in the fight against pain. it seems naruto already met sensei but still this is gonna be tough for them given his character and the character of the red haired woman next to him. For a minute I was worried but sensei is there so he could handle it.

The one i should handle is right here. I could see itachi already waking up. As I thought he is no ordinary shinobi. It was more like they were all in a deep slumber. I shook Jiraya-sama and finally he woke up and opened his eyes.

**NARUTO POV**

I could not believe my eyes. I could see others with the previous hokages and kakashi-sessei was trying to wake up Ero-sennin and itachi.

But right in front of me, dad was lying there. as everyone went to others, I realised that I should do the same for dad. I asked naruto to see the red haired woman next to my dad.

"Hey, What are you doing standing there.? come help this lady." I said to narumi pointing at the red haired woman.

As always I didn't get a reply from him. he was just standing still. I just focused on my father. I only met his chakra while fighting pain but now he is right there alive just like the other hokages.

"Hey dad.. wake up" I said trying to get him up.

I did the same once more and finally he stirred and woke up.

Somehow I feel a bit nervous seeing my father properly for the first time. Its not chakra or any jutsu. It is really him. On the other hand, I also feel excited about meeting him. I wonder what narumi is feeling right now.

I looked at him as he approached near me and he stood behind me.

My dad finally opened his eyes and he was now looking at me.

**MINATO POV**

I stirred up and woke up hearing someone's voice. The voice was so familiar. It is like I just heard it yesterday. I opened my eyes and it felt like I was in a deep sleep or like I am opening it after a long time.

I opened my eyes to see a blur image of someone watching me. His hair colour was yellow and he had these whiskers mark on his face. I realised who it was. Only one person I know had those marks. It was my son.

"Naruto,,Naruto is that you" I asked him.

"Dad you finally woke up.. are you alright" he asked me.

" Yeah am fine." I said . I looked around me and saw my student and my teacher. I also saw a person next to my sensei and I recognised it was fugaku's son itachi.

On the far corner of the cave like place I saw the first & second hokage with Tsunade-sama. I even saw sandaime with a leaf shinobi I didn't know.

I turned and saw a person standing behind naruto. he looked just like me, the same face cut and the same eyes. instead he had long red hair and he had a eye patch on his left eye. I can also see a three line scar on his left eye.

It is my son. Narumi. It must be him. I am sure. I am seeing him for the first time. I remember seeing naruto when I met him during his fight against pain. but this was my first time seeing narumi.

Next to me there was this red haired woman lying there. its my lovely wife.

"Kushina !" I said trying to wake her up. I called for some more time before she woke up and looked at me.

"Minato, is that you?" she asked in a low voice. "MINATO !" suddenly she scremed and hugged me.

"Kushina its me. Calm down" I told her. All this time I forgot my two sons were here and I just realised the fact that they didn't know kushina. When I briefly met naruto he did tell me that sandaime never told them about me or my wife. Before I could introduce her naruto beat me to it.

"Dad, who is this woman" naruto asked in a confused look. It almost made me laugh.

Upon hearing the word father, kushina took a look at naruto and narumi. It didn't take her even a second to recognize who those two are.

"Wow naruto, you have grown up a lot haven't you" she said.

This only made naruto even more confused.

"What the…How do you know my name..! who are you" asked naruto.

Thinking this will be tough for kushina, I decided to help her.

"Naruto, Narumi this is— ." kushina pushed me as I was about to tell them. She interrupted me. Seems like it had the opposite reaction.

"Well Naruto, Guess who I am" she said.

Naruto thought for a moment. "You are just some woman who dad fell for. You vexin—." He was interrupted with a smack on his head.

"LIKE NOOO !"

I chipped in trying to calm her down. "Kushina calm down"

Kushina realised what she did. "got a little worked up there. I always lose my temper easily. What about you naruto"

I saw naruto's eyes widen. I can kinda understand how he feels.

He hugged kushina so tight, tears flowing out of his eyes. It was a beautiful sight to watch. Also part of me was sad when thought about how much naruto must have missed his mother he never knew until now.

Kushina also hugged him back it was such a pleasure to watch. All this while narumi was just standing there leaning against a rock eyes closed. I noticed he is very different from naruto.

Kushina looked at me. I could see how happy she was. It truly great being here for whatever the reason I am here.

"That's unfair naruto. Your mom gets a hug while I get punched in my gut. I am jealous" I teased him. even though he punched me, it made me happy when he said he was Yondaime's son and he can handle it.

Naruto just gave me a foxy grin.

"Well naruto, I see you got stuck my looks but atleast you got your father's hair." Kushina said

I was just beaming with pride. He sure did look great with my hair. But his resembled the cuteness of kushina's.

Naruto just laughed. "Your hair is not bad at all. I am sure I would look cool with your hair. Just like narumi" he said pointing towards narumi who was still standing there.

I realised he hasen't spoken from the time he came here.

"Narumi, why don't you come and join us here" kushina asked.

Just when I thought he was about to speak, "I am fine" narumi said and he walked past us to a place which looked more like a shrine.

I could see kushina was about to persuade him. I stopped her. "Let him be kushina. Be patient" I said to her.

"But I just.." she stopped in loss of words.

"I know how you feel, but we need to take things slowly" I tried to convince her. She nodded her head.

I didn't know what to say when naruto broke the ice. It seems like naruto is good at making people happy.

"Mom your hair is really nice" he said.

"well thank you naruto" kushina quickly changed moods. "you are the second person to compliment my hair." She said.

"Who's first" asked naruto..

"of course its your dad" she said. "and you know I gave him something special. I'll give it to you too"

"What's that." Naruto asked excited about what kushina will give him.

She gave a peck on his cheeks. Naruto was like cloud nine. But he couldn't react well. Maybe its new for him.

Suddenly a voice came from behind.

"Look at the happy family together" a old voice said.

I turned back to see my sensei and kakashi walking towards us. Kakashi has grown a lot while my sensei looks the same way he did before I died.

"Hello sensei. its great to see you again. Wow kakashi, you sure have changed a lot" I tell them.

"Nice to see you again sensei" kakashi said.

"Hey Kiddo..You look like you have gotten really strong. Now shouldn't you thank your master" Jiraya-sensei teased my son.

It was a surprise for me that my sensei was naruto's sensei too. Naruto just started pouting.

"I am happy you are here but I am still mad at you" naruto said. "You say I am your student but you do all the things alone." He said.

Me and kushina were clueless as to what he was talking about. I guessed it must be about sensei's death.

"Look naruto, minato is like a son to me and that makes you like my grandson. I can never risk my grandson like that. I entrusted the future to you. That's something you'll definitely achieve one day." My sensei said.

It always makes me feel warm whenever sensei calls me son. I am happy even naruto had a similar bond with sensei.

"Wow naruto, I imagine you must be very strong if Jiraya was your master" kushina chipped in. she also had a sign of relief when she saw how naruto and Jiraya got along.

"Well I must ask this. Dad are you a pervert ?" Naruto asked me out of the blue.

"W-what are you talking about naruto" I asked

"well dad, your teacher is a pervert, your teacher's teacher is a pervert, your student is a pervert. So I asked if you are a pervert too" he said.

Suddenly kushina's sign of relief was replaced with worries.I didn't know what to tell when more people joined us. It was the three hokage with tsunade-sama and two leaf shinobi I didn't know.

"It's a geat honour to meet you predecessors" I greeted them. The first hokage gave me a confused look, similar to what naruto had a few minutes back.

"Huh, Who are you" the first asked me.

"The Fourth Hokage" I told him showing my white jacket.

"Oh a Fourth. I see the village has been safe till now" the first said.

"well I don't know if the village is safe or not as I was sealed before the third."

"I see. That's too bad. So who is the fifth then" he asked.

"I Don't know" I told him …at that time Jiraya pointed out that it was tsunade .

Suddenly the first fell low. "is the village alright"

Tsunade-sama lost her patience. " what's that supposed to mean" she asked in a angry tone.

"Ha Ha Ha…since she was my first grandchild I spoiled her a lot. I even taught her gambling" the first said.

"So it was you" Jiraya-sensei and naruto shouted in chorus pointing a finger at the first.

The cave filled with the burst of laughter.

**NORMAL POV**

The second hokage was the first to cut into the subject. "Anyway whats going on here. How are we alive" he asked.

Tsunade explained to the extent of her knowledge in the situation "we are currently in the borders of the fire country. We got reports that there is a mass of swirling chakra. When we arrived here to investigate, we found you all inside this cave." She said.

"I see. So we have to idea what is going on" the third hokage said.

"I do" a voice came from behind. They all turned their attention to narumi who was standing next to the shrine.

"What do you mean." Asked naruto.

Narumi came towards the group. "I Know what is going on" he said.

"Narumi continued "Those symbols you see, I have seen them before. Those symbols represent the tomb of the "THE SAGE OF SIX PATHS"

Everyone was shocked hearing that name. "But The Sage of six paths is only a myth" kakashi said.

"Am afraid not kakashi-san. Like this there are one in every country. So my guess is the our kages are not the only ones who have been resurrected. The other kages of other countries must have come back to life too." Narumi said.

"How did you know about this" asked tsunade.

Narumi just calmly replied "it was carved in a stone in the ruins of the Uzumaki country. It was left by Uzumaki mito. I am sure you know about it shodaime-sama"

"Yes it is true. I know mito left something but I didn't ask her what it was. Does anybody else know about this" the first asked.

"Not that I know of. But you should ask your old friend when you see him" narumi replied with a grin. "Initially,There is one more chakra I sensed which is missing. I didn't know who's it was but it was definetly a Uchiha. I am sure by now you would have realised who I am talking about"

"UCHIHA….MADARA"

* * *

**(A/N:**

**Character Profile:**

**Narumi Uzumaki: twin brother of naruto. he has long red hair and has a eye patch on his left eye. He is considered to be a genius ninja. He is not very talkative but highly intelligent.**

**Thank you for reading. Look forward for the coming chapters** **)**


	2. Chapter 2: THE TRUTH

**(A/N: **

**I sincerely apologise for the mistakes in the first chapter. By mistake I uploaded the wrong document. I'll be careful in the future. **

**Please feel free to review. )**

* * *

Chapter 02: THE TRUTH

"UCHIHA…MADARA"

The cave once more filled with silence upon hearing that name.

"Youngster, if what you say is true, if Uchiha madara is truly resurrected, we must act with caution and precaution" said the second hokage.

Naruto was at his limits. Given his character, he is clueless of what is going on and he has no idea of how bad the complex of the situation is getting.

But there were people who were quick follow on and realised the weight of the consequence. People like itachi, kakashi and minato didn't need further explanation on this matter. They were already processing the information within their heads.

Kakashi was the first to explain "so in other words, similar to our hokages and ninjas who came back to life, previous kages of other villages and other powerful shinobis must have also been resurrected. That means that the balance in power in every village has been tipped off."

Minato was quick to add details "Right, if the situation gets worse the other village heads might plan to takeover weaker villages and try to dominate as much as possible. Even the villages who are not interested in war will be forcefully dragged in when they must defend themselves"

This information threw more and more light on the situation. The deeper it goes, the scarier it is.

"That could possibly be the worst thing to happen. The world will be dragged into an all out war for dominance or for self-defence. There will be no meaning in the three wars that has been held till now and there will be no meaning in the lives we lost in those wars" sarutobi said.

"We definitely can't afford a fourth ninja war. The world will turn into a place of chaos and it will create a new cycle of hatred which will carry on till the last shinobi alive" second hokage said.

Tsunade was quick to cut in."It's a bit too late for that. Only a few months back madara declared the fourth ninja war at the kage summit. We were in middle of the preparation for that war. But now since this incident has happened, we will never know how the situation turns out."

"The world is always at war. No matter how many generations it takes, war keeps coming" the first hokage expressed his feelings.

There were surprised expressions on everyone's face. This was news not only to people who were just resurrected but also to our kyuubi jinchuuriki. Naruto was as surprised as the others. But he was too confused to focus on that right now. He wanted some clear answers right away.

"Wait a sec baa-chan, I don't understand at all. We all thought that the masked shinobi was madara. But now narumi is saying that he came back to life along with all the hokages. And what's this fourth ninja war. I didn't hear about such a thing happening at the summit" a serious yet confused naruto asked.

Tsunade was about to answer when they heard footsteps coming from the entrance of the cave. Suddenly everyone was in battle position waiting to strike if it's an enemy.

They were all waiting as the footsteps drew closer and closer. Three figures entered the cave.

"Sasuke!" naruto exclaimed.

Naruto was indeed surprised to see him. The last time they met was at the fire country where they both clashed and naruto challenged sasuke for a full fledged fight.

Even the third and Itachi were shocked to see him. Itachi in particular, all this time he was wondering what happened to sasuke after he died. He was about to ask naruto, but before he got the chance to ask, sasuke himself showed up.

Minato and kushina noticed how naruto suddenly changed. They could tell that those two shared a very thick and a complicated bond.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here. You still planning on running" Naruto asked in a serious tone. He was ready for the fight he promised if that's what sasuke is here for. He wasn't sure if he could win against him as last time they met, he had a bad feeling about the fight. As if he will lose to him if he faced him.

Sasuke just stared at naruto for a minute and just ignored him and proceeded to the centre of the cave. Jugo and suigetsu followed him. He noticed itachi as their eyes met once more. But this time sasuke was not here to fight against him.

"An uchiha, no wonder you are with the enemy" the second hokage said.

" Tobirama, stop talking like that" hashirama raised his voice.

Sasuke just glared at the comment but he faced the third hokage.

"Third, I will ask you is it true that you ordered itachi to kill the uchiha clan.?" Sasuke asked.

Out of the blue sasuke asked the question to third. The others were shocked especially the first and the second hokage.

Itachi was equally surprised. "sasuke how did you- hokage-sama, forgive me. Please let me handle this" itachi said to sarutobi.

Sarutobi just signed and replied "no itachi. It is my duty to tell him what he needs to know. Sasuke, looks like you followed orochimaru after all. It's a surprise for me seeing you in this position" he said.

Sarutobi took a deep breath. "Yes, it is true. Ever since he was little, itachi realized the teachings and seals of the ancestors when other people didn't even care for them. He was sensitive and he could perceive many things about shinobi and the origin of the village. That's why he was never bound by his clan and was able to think about the future of the village. He was very anxious about that. We entrusted everything to him alone and he carried out considering it a mission. He murdered his clan members and thus averting a war that would have followed. This in condition that I would protect you" sarutobi finished his story.

There was another break of silence. Itachi himself was silent. He didn't know what to say in these circumstances. Minato and kushina were just in awe.

"So it's true" sasuke said in a sad tone head down.

"It's the cursed destiny of uchiha. I didn't know they were annihilated. So they even organised a coup D' Etat" tobirama said. he didn't seem as shocking as others. He went on to explain the origins of uchiha clan and their sharingan. He also explained about madara.

"Madara really loved his little brother. Probably even more than your brother" hashirama added.

"tobirama continued "I wanted to channel the uchiha's power into something that is useful for the village. If they ended up destroying themselves for the sake of the village, that can't be helped. At least they were useful to the village in a way" he finished.

Hashirama got angry at that point. " Tobirama ! would you stop talking like that. You are talking to a pure uchiha child and there are other children here too"

At that point, narumi walked past sasuke to his spot next to naruto. And naruto already knew the truth from tobi. He was just standing there with minato, kushina, kakashi and Jiraya. Tsunade, sizunne and yamato were also quietly listening. Though yamato also knew this when tobi told naruto.

"I don't care. I am neither pure nor a child." Sasuke said activating his sharingan.

"Those are not basic commas. A mangekyo sharingan huh" tobirama thought in his mind.

"First, I want to know what is the village and a clan. My brother executed his own clan members for the sake of the village. Why is this village more important than his own family, own clan" sasuke asked. He gave a pause and continued. "I want to hear the TRUTH before taking my decision whether or not to take revenge on the leaf"

This took everyone's attention in the cave.

Naruto lost his patience "sasuke what are you-." He was about to say when kakashi stopped him. "Stay out of this naruto" he said.

"Revenge on the leaf! You were also possessed by uchiha's evil, brat….I am going to…."tobirama said as he released a huge wave of chakra. He lifted his finger.

Everyone in the cave were in serious mode. Suddenly a wave of even higher chakra was released by hashirama. "Tobirama…! Lower your fingers" he said.

Tobirama immediately lowered his fingers. "You didn't have to raise your chakra so much brother"

The cave walls started cracking. Everyone were on their feet.

"wow, amazing" said minato as he caught a stone falling from the roof.

"What a presence. So this is the first hokage" naruto thought in his mind.

Sarutobi was like he skipped a heartbeat."You are always the same hashirama-sama"

"Grandfather" was the only thing tsunade could manage to say.

"Gahahah! Sorry Sorry. Anyway sasuke, Your brother is really great." He turned to itachi "He really is a better shinobi than me"

He continued "I don't know what this boy will choose after hearing my words. But if I ignore him now, he will undoubtedly become a new madara. In that case there will be no meaning in our victory"

Hashirama told his story about his childhood and origins of the village and also the night that he defeated madara.

Hashirama finished his long tale. Everyone were in their edges of their seats. They were all waiting for sasuke's reaction. Naruto was anxious of what sasuke will choose. He sure didn't want to fight sasuke.

"So shinobi are people who endure to achieve their goals. Hn I see" sasuke said.

Hashirama said in a low voice "My goal was to build the village. But madara found something else"

"If madara wins this war, what my brother, madara's brother, and you tried to protect, everything will turn to nothing. It's ironic that in the end the shinobi who understood you the most was my brother an uchiha" sasuke finished.

People were surprised with sasuke's reaction.

Itachi felt like he was the happiest person in this world right now. But he believed he shouldn't run away anymore. "Sasuke, uchiha is just a name, it refers to our roots and clan. It doesn't mean anything by itself. I always lied to you, telling you to forgive me. I always kept you far away with my own hands. But now I think that maybe you would have been able to change our father, mother, and the uchiha. If I had faced you from the start, tried to see things from your point of view and talked with you the truth, but I failed."

He continued "No matter what I say now it still won't reach you. That's why I am going to say what I really think, you don't have to forgive me. No matter what you decide, I will love you forever" itachi said as he connected his forehead to sasuke's.

Naruto was wholeheartedly feeling happy for sasuke. He was waiting for this day for so long ever since sasuke left the village.

It was certainly a beautiful sight to watch for all the people present there. Everyone were satisfied with the way it turned out.

"Can I ask you something, first" a voice suddenly emerged.

Everyone turned their attention towards the person. It was narumi who spoke. Suddenly everyone's focus was on narumi.

"Can you explain who a hokage is. Does it mean that being hokage means you have to sacrifice everything precious to you for the sake of the village" narumi asked.

Hashirama was confused. So was tobirama. They couldn't relate to what narumi was saying.

"What do you mean, I don't understand" asked hashirama.

Minato knew exactly what he was talking about.

Narumi spoke again "Does being hokage means sacrificing your life and your family for the sake of the village the only solution. My father is the hokage who was considered the strongest shinobi, and yet here I am an orphan. I don't question my father's intentions but I can't just blindly accept this reality and convince myself or be proud that he gave his life for the village or be like my brother to pretend everything is fine and fake a laugh"

Minato felt a wave of guilt passing through me. He never had thought narumi thought that way. He certainly couldn't blame him. He noticed kushina grab his hands. he looked at her and she was also in verge of shedding tears. But she was controlling herself.

"In that way, I envy naruto for that reason. Itachi is not the only one who inherited your will. Even when the whole village called him a demon and treated him like an outcast, he stuck to his ninja way and tried his best to get everyone acknowledge him. Not just my father, even the second hokage, what's the point in dying to save someone like danzo. Just forget that I asked. Nothing is going to change even if you do answer me" narumi finished and he just started to leave the cave.

Minato turned to the first and second hokage "I apologise if my son was being rude"

Hashirama just laughed. "I kind of understand how he feels. I am really great full that you went so far to keep the village safe."

"I am sure that your son also knows it. It's just that he wanted you so badly to be in his life" tobirama said.

Minato was somewhat feeling happy now.

"Ok let's go back to the village. For all we know, the village might be in danger. We must go and make preparations for the upcoming battle." Tsunade announced.

They all left the cave and created a barrier around the hill.

The six man team along with the four hokages, Jiraya, kushina, itachi, sasuke and jugo and suigetsu set off for the leaf village to prepare for the possible huge war between villages which is going to take place soon.

* * *

**Chapter 02: END**

**Thank you for reading. Look forward to exciting new chapters. **


End file.
